These Halls We Walk
by Ice-Kun Ryuzaki
Summary: They were just children when they first met. Beyond Birthday 8 years old, Julie anders 5. They grew up together, and even when he tried to kill her, she couldn't help but fall for him. Years later, He has disappeared from Wammy's house. With the help of her two best friends, Mihale and Mail, She sets out to find her lost love. Beyond Birthday X O.C. T for Gore, swearing a mild S.C.
1. Chapter 1

These halls we walk.

It was about 1:00 AM as I quietly stepped out into the darkness of the Wammy's house. My feet touched the cold wood floor as I quietly walked to the kitchen. Hoping I wouldn't get caught I ended up taking a wrong turn, it was dark I couldn't see were I was going. I ended up standing in front if a door that I have never seen before. It was stained with red blotches that looked like blood and strawberry jam.

"H-hello?" I quietly called out. No answer. "Is anybody in there?" I said sacredly. Still no answer. I put my hand on the blood stained doorknob. And the door slid open. "H-hello? Is anybody in here?" I said as I entered the room slowly.

Then suddenly, as I walked in the room and let go of the doorknob, the door slammed shut. "W-what's going on?! Someone please! What's happening!?" I yelled.

"I've been waiting for someone to come and play with me for a while now. Looks like you want to play with me." I heard a voice call out.

"Who is there?!?! I'm warning you! Stay back!" I screamed.

"what game shall we play, little girl?" I heard the voice again.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY A GAME!" I screamed.

"how about a game called, kill the child. I'll be the killer, and you can be the child. Shall we play now?" the voice said once again as I saw a figure moving towards me.

"NO!!!" I screamed as I dropped to my knees, crying in fear

And as soon as the figure got close to me, the door flew open. To reveal L and Watari standing there.

"B, what are you doing?" L said as he turned on the light.

"Nothing…" the boy who was standing in front of me said, I think his name was B.

"come here, miss Julie." Watari grabbed my hand helping me up.

"Julie. Why were you in here?" L said to me.

"I- I got curious…." I said wiping away my tears.

"Again? I told you not to go off exploring places you don't know about." L picked my up and took me back to my room.

To this day I remember the experience I had with BB when I was 5. My memories will forever be marked with that experience. And sometimes, I wonder what happened to BB. I haven't seen him ever since. It's been about 9 years, every year, the night before my birthday I dream about what happened. I remember how my white nightgown was almost turned black, and I remember how L saved my life.

BB…. I wonder what happened to you….

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: a killers kiss

These halls we walk.

Chapter 2

I looked up at the ceiling. Where has BB gone? I know that he is still alive. I looked over at the clock and saw that I was 1:00 AM. "Happy birthday to me…" I thought. "Wait." I sat up. "What's that sound? I'm too curious. But I can't help it!" I jumped out of bed and walked out of my room. Down the hall, I quietly crept. I made a left at the kitchen then a right at the library, and down the stairs.

Before me was a door. Stained with blood and strawberry jam. I put my hand on the doorknob and the door slid open. Just as expected, the door slammed behind me.

"BB? You here? I came to play a game…any game you want." I stood still, waiting for a response. No answer. "BB, I know your in here. I can see you." I turned my head to see a boy that looked like L except he had a blood stained shirt and red eyes.

"You want to play a game?" he finally said.

"Yes. Any game. You pick." I said back.

"Alright. I haven't played with you for years Julie."

"I know. That's why I came down here. I want to play a game with you." I was pretty sure he was going to say 'kill the child' but instead he silently walked towards me.

"BB, what are you doing?" I asked.

He said nothing. He grabbed my hands and as I looked down I saw that my hands were now covered in blood from his. Our faces met just inches away. He looked into my light blue eyes as I looked into his bright red eyes.

"BB, I thought we were going to play a game," I quietly said.

"We are." He said.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I didn't know if I should like it or push him away. I didn't know what to do. All I did was let him kiss me. His lips tasted like strawberry jam. I kind of liked it.

"what was that for?" I broke the kiss.

"you wanted to play a game, that was it. Now go to bed."

"w-why?"

"JUST GO!"

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: my crush the killer

These halls we walk.

Chapter 3

I did as told and left the room. I ran to my room as fast and silent as I could. My heart was pounding and I didn't know why. I kept running until I got to my room. I opened the door and it flew open. I turned on the light switch and ran to the mirror.

My white tank top had blotches of red. My hands stained with who knows whose blood. "Why would it rub off onto me? The blood on him wasn't that new, was it? It couldn't of…" I thought aloud, trying to figure out why BB's victim's blood was transferred over to my shirt.

I then felt something wet on my stomach. I lifted up my shirt to reveal a deep cut on my stomach. Blood flowed from the deep stab like cut, anger brewed inside my head as I ran 2 fingers over the gash in my stomach.

"Alright BB, if that's the way you play, let the games begin, I can tell you hate loosening, but try to kill the loser if you win. You're so childish. That's what I like about you. Its doesn't matter if you win or lose, you still are unhappy. So BB, lets play a game. And this time, I pick." I said as I walked over to my bed. "Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…" I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep….

I woke up; it was about 9:36 as I sat up. "Ugh." I said as I felt the gash on my stomach. I went to the bathroom and put a band-aid over the wound. "Another year, another living heck."

"Happy birthday, miss Julie." Matt hugged me and gave me a small bag.

"What's this?" I asked

"Your present. Now open it." He said to me, pushing the bag towards me trying to get me to open it.

"Alright." I opened the small bag and dug past the colorful tissue paper. I found a little box inside; I opened it and saw a charm that had a teddy bear holding the British flag on it.

"Matt! I love it! It's so cute!" I hugged him tight.

"I knew you would like it. Its for your charm bracelet." Matt hugged me back.

"Thank you! I'll put it on right now!" I grabbed my left wrist to put the charm on my bracelet. "My charm bracelet! Its gone!" there was nothing on my wrist, I started to panic. "I must have dropped it in BB's room." I said under my breath.

"BB? You mean beyond birthday? That psychopathic killer that they keep locked in that room downstairs?" matt must of heard me

"y-yeah…and he's not psychopathic! He is a killer but not psycho!" I yelled at matt

"Ok then…what were you doing in his room?" he looked at me confused.

"I-I…no reason!"

"Stop lying. Now tell me."

"Well I-I…NO REASON!"

"Gosh. If you don't want to talk about it then fine. Happy freaking birthday." Matt then walked away, looking unsatisfied.

"The reason why is that, I have a crush on him…" I said under my breath.

"What?!" matt turned around looking at me like I was crazy.

"Now you see why I didn't want to tell you? I knew you were going to go crazy." I exclaimed

"You know, some things are better left unsaid." Matt sighed

"You're the one who wanted me to say it!" I proclaimed

" Well I didn't want to know that you liked the guy!" matt screamed

"Oh my gosh you are so stupid!!" I yelled and then ran off.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: these lies are the truth

These halls we walk

Chapter 4

1:00 am. I sit alone in my room. Waiting to hear the whisper of my heart to tell me that it is time to sneak downstairs. But instead, I hear footsteps outside my door and footsteps coming up the stairs. I walk to the door to find matt standing there. He pulls me out into the hallway.

"What are you do-" my words cut off by his lips touching mine. I try to pull away. I finally get free; I whip my head to the side only to see BB standing there…

"BB! I- I mean its not what you think!!" I tried to tell him that matt kissed me.

"You…selfish…little…BRAT! YOU LIE! YOU LIE!!" BB screamed as he suddenly threw a knife at my shoulder.

"BB! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" I screamed and cried as I lay on the floor in pain.

"You deserved it." He said as he walked over to matt. "Come here, Mattie, we can play a game" the evil smile appeared on BB's face as he grabbed matt and dragged him over to a door.

"BB! NO!!" I tried to stop him but by the time the words came out of my mouth, BB was smashing matt's head in the door.

Open.

Slam.

Open.

Slam.

Open.

Slam.

Open.

Slam.

That was the first time I saw BB kill try to kill anyone. It was horrifying.

2 years later.

1:00 AM. I walk down the hall. I wore a blood stained white dress. I carry a knife in one hand, a teddy bear in the other. My hair sweeps over one eye. I have become BB…

"Julie? What are you doing up so late?" Linda said as she walked out of her room and looked at me.

I didn't want anyone to tell on me, so I turned around, and stabbed her to death. I dropped my teddy bear and knife, and dragged her body down the hallway.

I don't believe that I was trying to succeed L anymore. I believe, I was now trying to succeed BB.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5:underneath

These halls we walk

Chapter 5

Then all of a sudden, I find myself sitting up in bed, trying to catch my breath.

"Just a dream…I would never kill anybody…" I said as I glanced over at the clock. " 3:59. I should go back to sleep."

I then awoke to the buzzing of my alarm clock. It was 6:15. Time to get ready for class. I ran over to the closet and pulled out a pink and black short-sleeved polo shirt, and a pair of baggy dark wash jeans. When I was dressed, I ran over to the mirror and started brushing my long, thick, brown hair out of my face.

Then I started with makeup. A little lip-gloss was really all I needed. "Dang" I said as I dropped my lip-gloss and it rolled under my bed. I got on my knees and felt under the bed…then all of a sudden, I felt a hand grab mine.

"Eeep!!" I screamed as I got up and backed into the dresser. "W-who I-is t-th-there?" I said. And then to arms came out from under the bed bring a body along with it. I then let out a sigh of relief when I realized that it was only BB.

"what the heck are you doing under there?!" I screamed at him.

" I wanted to see you. So I decided to go to your room, but you weren't here so I decided to look around. It would be embarrassing to be caught in your room so I decided to hide under your bed. Any questions" he replied.

"Yes. WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU HIDE UNDER MY BED?!?"

"Seemed like a good place to hide."

"You didn't have to hide, you know."

"I know."

"Then why did you hide?"

"I felt like it."

"That explains so much yet so little."

"Julie, you're not making any sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense."

"Alright?"

"Go back to your room."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6: i don't know

These halls we walk

Chapter 6

I sit in class. Watching the clock. Being bored as heck. Then all of a sudden, I feel someone poke my back. I turn to see Mello, looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" I whisper to him

"Do you know why matt isn't here today? He wasn't in our dorm when I woke up and I thought maybe you knew where he was." He whispered back.

"Heck if I know. He's probably just off somewhere exploring."

"He's not that curious. After class, want to help me look for him?"

"No thanks, I have to do my homework and visit a friend."

"Who is your friend?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"It's a secret." I smiled.

After all my classes I went back to my dorm. And as soon as I got in there I checked under the bed. "No sign of BB." I said to myself. I decided to get out of my school clothes. I took off my shirt, leaving myself in only jeans and a bra. Then all of a sudden I turned around and found BB standing there.

"BB WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Only death itself can keep me from saying I love you." He said as he grabbed my hands.

My face turned bright red as my body shook. I love you? …I had to think about that. Love…

Love means giving your heart to someone.

Love means forever and ever.

Love means happy with you.

Love means you and only you.

Love…love…love…love.

The word spiraled around in my head for minutes that seemed like hours. He said I love you…and I supposed to say I love you back? I don't know what to do! He loves me…do I love him? I really don't know…mama would know what I was supposed to do. But she is gone. I have to make the choice on my own. Little Julisa Anders is supposed to say I love you to Beyond Birthday? I don't know…what do I do?! Mama…please help me…I need you.


	7. Chapter 7: think about it

These halls we walk

Chapter 7

"BB…I-I." I stammered.

"I have thought for a while... You are all I think about anymore! And I decided that well… I love you." He stared into my eyes as he held me.

What do I say now? It seemed so easy for him to say it…will it be that easy for me to say it? Probably not. I need to figure out if I really love him first.

"BB…I need to be alone for a little bit."

He let go of me and looked at me with a surprised look. Did he expect me to say I love you back? Dang it! What do I say!

"Fine." he said a bit angry.

"T-thank you…"

When he left I ran over to my bed, and I pulled out a box from under it. I dug through the box until I found it. A picture of my mom. A tall young woman with long thick black hair and sparkling blue eyes, holding a baby with brown hair, blue eyes and a huge smile…mommy and me…I love my mommy.

Then all of a sudden. I got this warm fuzzy feeling…the same feeling I get when I kiss BB… "Does that mean I love him?" I thought out loud. "Yes…yes! Yes! Yes! I love him!" I yelled as I jumped up.

"I need to go tell him!" I was just about to run out of my room when I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh right. Shirt."

When I was fully dressed I ran to BB's room. I knocked on the door and when he opened it, I jumped on him and fully kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" he said as he broke the kiss.

"You want to know a secret?" I looked at him as he sat up.

The door suddenly closed behind us.

"What would the secret be?" he looked at me confused.

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8: Hide And Seek

These halls we walk chapter 8

My name is Julie. I am now 18 years of age. My boyfriend Beyond is now 21. he has left the Wammy house and I have been looking for him for almost a year…and so far…he's gone.

I wake up at 1:00 am every morning now. He's always on my mind. There was only one way to get him back…and that way…is by finding him…

6:01 am

I got dressed and put a few things in a tiny backpack. I fixed my hair and ran out of my dorm. I ran down the hallway and slid down the railing of the stairs. And as soon as I reached the door, I heard a voice.

"what might you be doing?"

I turned around to see L.

I faced him, I stood up straight and I had a glassy look in my bright blue eyes and I cold feel my face was cold.

"I'm leaving."

"why might that be?"

"I need to find Beyond…"

"Julie…"

"I know you think I'm crazy…but I'm just doing what I would of done when I was a kid. I'm 18. I'm legally allowed to have my own life now."

"your too young Julie."

"no I'm not, L!"

"…"

"I'm going! Mello and Matt are already gone! Why won't you let me leave?!?"

"…"

"why?! Tell me, now!"

"….I….I don't want you to leave…"

"wh-what?"

"I don't want you to leave…"

…I ignored L, turned around and pushed open that huge door that led to the world outside. My curiosity I have always had, now has its time to express.

My plan:

ride my motorcycle to nearest airport

buy a one-way ticket to Los Angeles

Find Matt and Mello

get there help

find my lost love.


	9. Chapter 9: Flying Glory& and Reunited

These Halls we walk chapter 9.

It was a Cold morning. I could feel the cold, damp, Morning air blowing past me as I raced down the highway Going about 80 MPH, I knew I was a moving accident target.

The Fact that I have been a safe driver in all my times of riding my motorcycle, made me think that I would never get in an accident.

I signaled right as I rode onto the off-ramp to the Tokyo Airport. I Bought tickets to a flight that would store my motorcycle in the luggage department of the plane. I took my seat in the plane. And we took off.

I was looking out the window…and silently said to myself "Why…Why would you run away from me beyond? I thought you loved me."'

My daydreaming was interrupted by an announcement from the Pilot.

"Good day passengers, our arrival In Los Angeles will be in an estimated 14 Hours." He calmly said over the rumble of the Aircraft.

I stayed up all last night thinking about today…so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I suddenly woke up to a large bump, I jumped awake, and it was early morning in L.A.

I didn't have jetlag since I slept most of the time on the plane.

As I got off the plane at LAX, I Saw how many people were there….I did phone Mello and tell him to meet me…but I didn't see him anywhere. I then pushed past a large crowd of people and Saw a boy…about my age…Blonde hair, blue eyes, Wearing leather…Mello..

"MELLO!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms.

"Julie!" he yelled happily as he spun me around.

"I've missed you.." I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"ditto."

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10: Best friends, Smiling always

These halls we walk

Chapter 10

I looked with a daze at the sun rising along the skyline as I sat in the apartment of and Matt and Mello. They had welcomed me into their home, and I took the offer at sight being.

I stirred my coffee with my index finger and thumb, gripping the base of the cold metal spoon.

"I have to tell you the real reason I'm here, Mello…" I sighed, shifting my eyesight over to the blonde who was gnawing on the edge of a chocolate bar.

His sight set on mine and our eyes locked, he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm here to find beyond." My smooth British accent escaped my candy flavored pale pink lips like a shallow depressing song.

Mello's sparkling blue eyes widened slowly, his wrist moving downward and the chocolate bar moving away from his face, his tender lips parted just barley.

"Are…Are you serious?" The boy questioned, leaning forward quickly, seeming slightly angry.

"I knew it!" we heard Matt call from the other room. I chuckled slightly at his eavesdropping.

"Its true…When we were teenagers, Beyond told me he loved me, but then out of the blue, he left without saying goodbye. The last thing I heard from him is that he wanted to come here, To Los Angeles." I spoke slowly, staring at my own pale-faced reflection in my coffee cup, eagerly waiting for a slap or a scream from Mello for even being with this "Cold-blooded psychopathic killer" as Matt would say.

Mello stood up and I shut my eyes, waiting for him to strike me with the back of the hand for being so stupid. I let go of the spoon and put my hands down on the table, my small hands fisted slightly. I kept my eyes closed as I felt his strong hands grip my timid shoulders and pull me upward out of my chair. I stood there, my head tilted downward, but to my surprise, he wrapped his strong, Russian arms around my small body.

I opened my eyes wide as he kept holding me. My chin resting on his shoulder, I looked over and saw matt, cigarette in mouth, smirking dumbly and crossing his arms as he leaned on his right hip.

"Why?" I mouthed at him, trying not to ruin the moment with Mello.

Matt shrugged lazily, his hands now in his pockets.

Mello took a step back, Matt a step forward.

"We'll help you find him." They both spoke simultaneously.

My eyes widened and a large smile grew upon my face. I giggled sweetly looking at them. I then ran forward and jumped on both of them, causing both of them to fall backwards. "Thank you…"

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11: Julie's Rain

Chapter 11

Julisa sat the next morning, coffee mug in hand. Mello, Shirt less, sat across from her only in pale green boxer shorts. The two sat, placed at a small table in the living room placed right next to the large glass window that stretched the walls, from the ceiling to the floor.

Julie sat amazed, looking out the window at how big the city really was. The smog covered the tall buildings like a blanket of haze, and the sky grew on for miles, Centuries, Julie would think. The clouds seems like it was going to rain later in the day. Remembering how her and Mello would run around as children in the rain back in england. a small frown grew on her face remembering how simple and sweet life used to be as a child. How in the summers, she would sit reading a French novel on the swing out in the yard or how she would blow bubbles or play jump rope with Linda. In the fall, she would sit, a scarf around her neck and mittens on her hands, jumping into the leaves as she stood in-between Matt and Mello, holding each of their hands. How in the winter, she would be bundled up in four or five coats and make snowmen and have snowball fights, and how she would sit out in the rain and let the raindrops fall onto her pale little round face in the midst of may.

She frowned, not noticing Mello watching her.

"Julisa." The blonde spoke softly.

"Yes, Mihale?" she turned and saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"...Why were you put into Wammys House...?" He asked like a playful child, wanting his mother to answer a question.

The girl reached across the table and placed her small hand on top of Mello's. She clutched the hard and silky ceramic of her mug with the other. "I was just a baby..Only the age..of four.."

It was a cold morning in the slums of Paris, France. A young girl sat up and rubbed her sparkling blue eyes as she awaked yet another morning of her four year old life. She awoke with a smile to see the rain outside her window that had broken glass. The pink wallpaper around the room that she shared with her older brother, Dominic, was peeling off the wall.

"Maman, quand pourrons-nous revenir à l'Angleterre?" The baby girl spoke in french as her mother walked into the room. Putting her small and chubby arms up, the woman took her daughter and held her close.

"Oh, My little bébé cerise" she frowned, holding her tight. "I'm afraid we'll never be able to return home to England."

The girl nodded and clung to her mother tightly as pounding footsteps were heard outside the room.

"Mommy, Look, its Dominic!" Squealed the girl who looked over her mother's shoulder.

"Momma.." The boy, soaking wet breathed out.

The woman set down her child into her crib and walked over to the 15 year old male, talking a note from his hands. "Oh my.." the woman clutched her chest in surprise and horror.

"Momma?" The boy looked at her.

"Dominic..Go get all the money you have from your paper route and put it into the envelope on the kitchen table. Hurry!" The woman spoke. The girl looked up from her hardcover book that she was reading and almost began to cry.

"Whats going on, Momma?" She spoke sweetly.

"Nothing sweet..Now my sweet I want you to know something.." The woman picked up her child and placed her on the floor and knelt down to her. "Mon petit bébé, Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours. Si quelque chose de mauvais arrive jamais à moi, savent que je suis toujours ici, dans votre coeur, veille sur vous, ok? Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, bébé.".

The girl nodded, about to say, Ok, when a large boom came from the other room.

"CLEMENCE! WHERE IS MY GODD-MN MONEY?" A large voice boomed from the other room. The little girl quickly got onto the floor and backed underneath her crib, trying to be quite. That man had arrived. Her Father had arrived.

"Francis! I'm so sorry! I didn't have enough time to get-" the woman cried but was soon cut off.

"Momma, I got the m- PAPA!" Dominic gasped.

"Petit trou du cul." The man snorted and spit at the boy as he cocked a gun and aimed it at the boy's head.

"No!" Cried the woman.

Pulling the trigger, the baby let out a muffled scream and tears poured form her eyes and made pools on the floor. He brother had just been shot in front of her own eyes, and killed by their own father.

"Noo! Dominic!" The woman sobbed. She managed to try and run into the baby's room as the man ran after her, she immidiatly opened a drawer and pulled out a handgun, aiming it at her husband.

The woman screamed as the gun dropped from her hand, sliding across the floor and landing right next to the baby.

"JULISA!" the woman cried right before she had been shot in the head twice.

The baby took the gun as the man was about the walk off and shot him dead center in the back of the head.

"Au revoir, papa, je vous hais."

Later on, about a month later, A man named Quillish Wammy heard that their was a murder that happened, an unsolved case of the father's death.

Then man went to go investigate, bringing his own prodigy with him.

They came to the crime scene. The crumbling apartment smelt like a butcher shop, even if the bodies had been removed.

L, The prodigy, noticed something or someone watching him out of the corner of his eye as he investigated the crime scene. Turning his head slowly to the side, he saw a young girl with sparkling blue eyes and incredibly long and wavy brown un-tangled hair that nearly hit the ground pouting at him as she stood in her white nightgown. She looked well-fed and hydrated, not to mention hygienic, almost like an adult.

L and Quillish asked the little girl if the people murdered were her family, she responded immidiatly. she told the the story of what had happened and how she had taken the gun, cocked it and shot her own father in the head. This girl had been taking care of herself on her own with no one else ever since her family was gone. She was out buying groceries at the time of the investigation and if anyone came back, she would simply ask them if they would enjoy a cup of tea.

This girl was obviously an orphan, But extremely intelligent. The two took her back to england and put her in the orpahage Wammys House, where she grew to become L's 5th in line.

She was given a new name, Julie, also known as J. 2 weeks after she was found, it was her 5th birthday and she had found the door that led to the rest of her life.

**translations: **

**Maman, quand pourrons-nous revenir à l'Angleterre- Momma, when can we go back to england?**

**bébé cerise- Baby Cherry**

"**Mon petit bébé, Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours. Si quelque chose de mauvais arrive jamais à moi, savent que je suis toujours ici, dans votre coeur, veille sur vous, ok? Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, bébé.- "My little baby, I love you forever and ever. If something bad ever happens to me, know I'm still here, in your heart, watch over you, ok? I love you with all my heart, baby."**

**Petit trou du cul- Little Asshole**

**Au revoir, papa, je vous hais- Bye Bye papa, I hate you.**


End file.
